


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by NatashaCole



Series: Ready Steady [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Reader and Rob have a big announcement to make to their friends and family.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

The holidays were rough for you. They had been last year, when you were pregnant and miserable and suddenly in labor just days before Christmas. Your son had made his grand appearance just the day before Christmas Eve, and you were lucky to be able to have him home with you and Rob on Christmas day. It had been stressful and overwhelming, and you had looked forward to not having to deal with all of that this year. Now, you had an almost one year old and another baby on the way. It hadn’t been the plan, but you and Rob were happy nonetheless. 

It was just a week before Christmas. You had been left in charge of planning for Jackson’s first birthday, which happened to be in just a few days. You shouldn’t have made It so stressful, after all, he had no idea what was going on, but you wanted to make it memorable mostly for yourself. Rob had been busy with work, and you sort of resented him for being away so close to Christmas. The last time he had done this, you thought he was going to miss the birth of your son. It had been a terrifying experience, and the fact that you were now nearly three months pregnant made you feel even worse about him being gone.

Today, you were rushing around town, doing last minute Christmas and birthday shopping; no easy feat considering you were definitely feeling the morning sickness and had Jackson tagging along.

You had decided to keep Jackson’s birthday fairly small, even if for you that meant still going all out with decorations and gifts. It would be done on Christmas Eve when Rob’s family and your friends could come over for dinner. You wouldn’t normally plan to host a big get together, but it was difficult to plan a birthday and holiday events separately.

“I like it. Two birds with one stone,” Rob had said when you threw the idea out there.

You were paying for gifts and texting Rob at the same time, trying to keep Jackson from crying too much as you had him strapped in his stroller. The kid really did hate to have to sit.

_Y/N: What do you want for x-mas?_

_Rob: I don’t want anything. I have everything I need already._

_Y/N: Quit being a butt and just tell me._

_Rob: I seriously can’t think of anything._

_Y/N: UR impossible!_

_Rob: Don’t get me anything. This is too much pressure._

_Y/N: R U saying that cuz U didn’t get me anything?_

_Rob: Are you busy? You never type like this._

_Y/N: I’m busy shopping and trying 2 get everything ready for the week. Do U no how hard it is 2 shop with a baby?_

_Rob: No, and I don’t want to find out._

_Y/N: I’m getting U coal._

_Rob: Sounds great babe. G2G!_

You chuckled to yourself, sort of annoyed at him, and sort of in love with him still. He had the tendency to insist that he never wanted gifts, but you knew better. The only problem was that now you had to figure it out on your own.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, two swollen and sore feet, and a few Jackson meltdowns later; you made it home for the evening. You stuck Jackson in his playpen as you made a few trips to bring everything inside. Not only did you have gifts and birthday party stuff to bring in, but you had also done your grocery shopping for the dinner that you had volunteered yourself for unknowingly. It was a stupid idea to invite over so many people for the party, and you hadn’t considered that you’d have to actually cook dinner for everyone.

Jackson whined at you from his playpen as you began to organize everything.

“Mama,” he said as he reached his hands up, motioning for you to pick him up. You had to admit, the tears were a nice touch.

“I’m sorry baby,” you cooed as you leaned down to kiss him, “mama doesn’t trust you enough to let you loose with all this stuff lying around.”

He pouted for a moment when he realized you weren’t going to let him out yet, and he quickly found a loud toy to occupy himself with instead.

* * *

Rob returned home the morning of Christmas Eve. He had originally been scheduled to be home the day before, but of course, the weather had delayed him and he was trudging in early in the morning.

You were already up, sitting on the couch while having a mug of cocoa when he walked through the door.

“Shh,” you hissed, “please do not wake your son up.”

“Well, it’s great to see you too,” he chuckled as he set his luggage down. He quickly moved to you, plopping down on the couch next to you and pulling you in for a long kiss. “Mmm, I missed you.”

“You’re cutting it awfully close, Benedict,” you said in response to the fact that he was home so late.

“It was beyond my control,” he laughed, “but I am here now.”

“I missed you too,” you smiled.

“Do I smell coffee?” He asked suddenly, sniffing the air. “Are you drinking coffee?”

“No, but I might have made some.”

“Aw, you didn’t even know what time I’d be home.”

“I didn’t make it for you. I just wanted to smell it, okay?”

He laughed at you as he got up to go to the kitchen. You knew he was going to help himself to the coffee, and you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous about it.

* * *

Your day was busy. You cleaned the house and began cooking, knowing that you had a lot to do before dinner tonight. Rob was no help, until it came time for Jackson to wake up. Jet lag was terrible, and the poor man was exhausted from traveling. You let him know it was okay and that you had things under control; but secretly, you were slightly stressed and not feeling well. You sort of wished that you had his help today, but you also knew how hard he had been working. So, you sucked it up and got to work on your own, fairly content with the fact that he would at least keep the baby entertained and out of trouble.

* * *

As guests began to arrive, you struggled in the kitchen as you finished up dinner, mostly because the smell of the food was getting to you. You only hoped that this pregnancy wouldn’t be a repeat of how miserable you were during your first one.

You greeted everyone as they came in, a bit more relaxed now since dinner was cooked. Rob’s family showed up first; followed by your friends and most of their families; all bringing way too many gifts for Jackson. It certainly was a big get together, and you began to think you might have overdone it.

After dinner and a lot of conversation, you all sang happy birthday to Jackson; who was mostly cranky at the fact that he was stuck in a high chair. That was until you gave him cake, and he quickly went to work on smashing it and subsequently shoving it in his mouth. Birthday presents had been opened and then everyone gathered in the living room to relax. It was the first time you felt able to relax all day. Once you were sat next to Rob on the couch, you really began to feel the soreness in your body. He must have read your mind, because he instantly moved to rub your back as everyone took their seat; laughing and talking.

“Play something for us,” Rich said suddenly. He brought you your guitar and you began to tune it. “Only if Rob sings with me.”

“Of course,” he smiled.

You began to play the familiar tune, letting him take the first verse of the song.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There’s just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

_You, Baby_

You grinned at him, feeling a lot less stressed now as you took the next verse.

 

_I don’t need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won’t make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

You kept playing, laughing as your guests swayed along to the tune. You nudged Rob as he began to sing again, his eyes never leaving you.

 

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children’s_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singin’_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringin’_

_Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need_

_Oh bring my baby to me_

You sang the last verse, now making eye contact with Rob as you finished the song. 

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I’m askin’ for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, Baby_

_You, Baby_

_You, Baby_

_You  
_

You held out the last note, as you stopped strumming; still grinning at your husband. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you in for a kiss. You had to admit, it was nice to sing with him again and share this moment with him; even if you had everyone watching you.

“Gross,” you heard Rich say out loud.

“Dammit Rich,” Briana replied.

You laughed against Rob’s mouth, moving back to end the kiss.

“Should we tell them?” Rob asked quietly as the guests were busy laughing and talking.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Hey,” Rob said, turning to face everyone. Your friends and family put their focus back on the two of you as Rob cleared his throat. “So, Y/N really made this an amazing night. She planned everything, did all of the shopping and cooking by herself, with very little help from me.”

Everyone clapped for you, and it felt nice to be acknowledged for a moment.

“She’s a really amazing wife, mother, and friend,” Rob went on.

“Are you proposing to her?” Kim asked, “Because you’re already married and this sounds like a proposal.”

“Really? Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, she’s just amazing in general. And I wanted to let you all know that she did all of this. She made our son’s first birthday an amazing one, and also managed to get us all together for Christmas Eve. I don’t tell her how grateful I am for her very often, but I really am so lucky.”

“Thank you,” you said softly.

“We also have some news to share.”

“Um, we have Christmas cards for everyone,” you said as you got up from the couch. You made your way to the tree, retrieving a stack of cards that you meant to hand out to everyone. You returned to your spot next to Rob and the two of you began to hand the cards out to everyone in the room.

“Don’t open them yet, we want you to all do it at the same time,” Rob explained.

Once everyone had their envelopes, you smiled and instructed them to open them all at once. You waited eagerly, holding onto Rob’s hand as you waited for your friends to look at the cards and react.

The two of you had decided to have family photos done specifically for the holidays, it happened to work out since you had found out you were pregnant, and you used the opportunity to announce it. The cards were simply a picture of you and your little family, sitting in front of a Christmas tree. Except Jackson was wearing a shirt that read: “Big Brother.” It was subtle enough that once your friends finally opened the envelopes, it took a really long time for any of them to catch on to the announcement.

There were a lot of “awws” over the picture, and Kim had scooped Jackson up to kiss him, pointing out how handsome he was. You and Rob waited quietly, grinning at each other when you realized that they hadn’t even noticed. After what felt like forever, it was Rich who finally spoke up.

“Wait a minute,” he said slowly, catching everyone’s attention. “This is a great picture and all, but I can’t help but notice something.”

“What’s that Rich?” Rob asked with a smirk.

“Bob-o, your wife is way too hot for you.”

Rob’s face dropped as everyone laughed. “Haha,” he muttered.

“No, actually,” Rich continued, “did anyone else notice something about Jackson?”

Everyone looked back at their cards, and finally, most of them caught on.

“Big brother?” Matt asked out loud.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Mandy added excitedly.

“Yeah,” Rob nodded with a smile, “we’re having another baby.”

“Wait a minute,” Briana said suddenly, “how long have you known about this?”

“Since Halloween,” you said softly, knowing that she wasn’t going to be pleased that you had lied to her that night.

“Really? You said the test was negative.”

“Well, I couldn’t tell you the news before I told Rob.”

“Thank you for that,” Rob laughed.

There was a lot more chatter now that the news had been announced. You and the girls chatted more about the new baby, how you had been feeling, and when you were due. The guys congratulated Rob and headed to the kitchen for a celebratory drink.

* * *

At the end of the night, you and Rob saw your guests to the door. Jackson had fallen asleep pretty early and you were exhausted. You were also grateful when your friends decided to call it a night as early as they did.

“Congrats you two,” Kim smiled as she hugged you.

“Thank you, we’re very excited.”

“I just- I can’t believe that after everything you went through, you both ended up here. Married, parents to an amazing baby, with another on the way; and happy finally.” She gave your hand a squeeze and you knew that, considering everything that she had helped you get through in the past, she really was very happy for you.

“It’s been a rough road, but we really are so happy,” Rob said.

“We are all happy for you,” Rich added as he put on his coat.

Once the last of your friends had left, Rob immediately turned to you, taking your hand as he began to lead you to the bedroom.

“Let’s go to bed early,” he said.

“I have been thinking about our bed all day,” you sighed, wishing you had at least been able to take a nap at some point today.

He opened the door, leading you in and you immediately took notice of the greenery hanging from the ceiling that hadn’t been there this morning. You took a moment to let it register exactly what it was.

“Did you- did you seriously hang mistletoe _everywhere_?”

“I just wanted to have an excuse to kiss you anytime I want,” he smiled slyly.

“You know we’re married, right?” You joked in return. “When did you even do this?”

You had been so busy all day, you didn’t even notice that he had done this.

“I have my ways,” he chuckled.

“That’s a lot of mistletoe…” you trailed off, still impressed with his work. The stuff really was everywhere.

“Don’t be mad,” he replied, possibly thinking that you might be slightly annoyed at the fact that he had pinned the stuff all over the place. Maybe you had been annoyed, but then you looked over to him, those bright blue eyes sparkling as he smiled at you. You knew he had done this out of love, in his own weird way.

“I’m only mad that we’re literally standing under mistletoe the second we walk in here; yet, you haven’t kissed me yet,” you explained.

Rob gave you another grin as he moved toward you. He brushed a hand against your face, pulling you in for a deep kiss. Even still, you melted at the feel of his lips on yours.

“This is a good Christmas,” you muttered, “thank you for being so romantic.”

“I figured we’d better make the most of what little alone time we get right now,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, by next Christmas, we won’t be so lucky,” you said as you placed a hand over your belly. Rob mimicked your movement, rubbing his hand over yours.

“I don’t know,’ he mused, “I think we’re pretty damn lucky.”


End file.
